Conventional energy management networks can include load management software which may access a large database. The large database can store the identity and locations of numerous energy load control devices, such as thermostats, switches, or any other type of device, whether imbedded or stand-alone, that has the ability of reducing energy consumption, that may be used to turn off and turn on loads, like air-conditioners, during peak energy demands. The load management software can include programs which send out messages to energy control devices at scheduled times from a paging transmitter.
Usually, the communications protocols that are used to transmit the messages from the paging transmitter are proprietary and are not public. To insure the paging transmitter and devices are compatible and will know how to communicate with one another, the paging transmitter and energy load control devices usually must be made by the same manufacturer.
One problem with the conventional energy management network is when communication is desired between an energy load control device made by a first manufacturer on a first network having a first communications protocol and a energy load control device made by a second manufacturer on a second network having a second communications protocol. Another problem exists when communication is desired among energy load control devices that communicate using paging networks and energy load control devices that communicate using broad band networks, such as the Internet and the advanced metering infrastructure (AMI).
One problem associated with trying to communicate energy control messages across two different networks, like a broadband one and a proprietary one, is that each respective network may have its own set of unique latencies (network delays). Latencies are associated with the amount of time that may be needed to transmit a message across a network to a particular energy load control device. Another problem associated with communicating messages over different networks can exist in the intrinsic nature of each respective network's design.
For example, in numerous paging networks, each energy load control device which is part of the paging network usually receives all messages produced by the paging network. Each device within the paging network then determines if the received message was intended for that particular device.
Meanwhile, in a broadband network, messages are created for specific devices. In other words, messages are only received by those devices for which a particular message is addressed. In such broadband networks, each message may be uniquely made or destined for a single energy load control device. This means that only one message may be needed for a paging network while numerous messages are needed in a broadband network in which individual messages are addressed to individual devices, opposite to the paging network.
Another complexity associated with broadband networks is that there can be more than one communication protocol associated with the network. This means that messages may require propagation within a network according to two or more different communication protocols. Each communication protocol can have its own set of unique steps and/or methodology.
Another problem associated with communicating across different networks is that each network may have different bandwidths with respect to volume of messages that a particular network can handle. For example, in a paging network, messages may be required to be sent in a serial fashion and with gaps of time between messages. Meanwhile, broadband networks may be able to handle “shotgun” blasts of multiple messages sent to it and across the network, in parallel or at the same time.
Another problem that exists is that conventional load management systems are usually designed to handle either residential loads or industrial loads, and not both. There has not been a successful system which has been introduced that can manage both residential energy loads as well as industrial energy loads. Another problem that exists is the ability for a energy producer or energy seller to monitor the status of various energy load control devices that may be part of different networks because each energy load control device may be made from a different manufacturer. An energy producer or energy seller usually must monitor separate systems for energy load control devices that reside across different communications networks.
A further problem exists in the art in sending control messages to various energy load control devices. Many conventional systems require energy control strategies to be developed on the fly by one or more human operators. Human operators are also responsible for determining the appropriate number and type of messages to send across a network to reach one or more energy load control devices.
Another problem that exists in the art is the ability to see the relative geographical locations of various energy load control devices that may be part of a network that is managed by an energy producer or energy seller. Often, conventional systems may provide a network view of the various energy load control devices that may be part of a network, however, the conventional systems do not provide physical or geographical locations with respect to energy load control devices that are part of the network.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system central system that communicates across different types of networks to reach various energy load control devices. There is a further need in the art for a central system that can be used to monitor as well as control various energy load control devices that exist in different networks. A further need exists in the art for a central system that can provide physical or geographical location data for energy load control devices that may reside across different networks. Another need in the art exists for a method and system that can provide energy control strategies that can be selected from predetermined templates. A further need exists in the art for a method and system that can provide control for both residential and industrial/commercial customers. And lastly, an additional need exists in the art for a method and system which can provide a user interface which is simple yet comprehensive in the control of various energy load control devices that reside across different networks.